Firefly
by Taku Nova 117
Summary: Rainbow Dash meets a stallion very similar to her.  Songfic to Firefly by Breaking Benjamin


"Firefly"

To anypony that saw her, Rainbow Dash was a blur. The sky blue pony raced through Cloudsdale.  
She turned and started downward at an alaming rate. Right before she hit the ground, she stoped,  
hovering a few feet from the ground. She tuned and headed toward the library, on her way she spotted a friend of hers, Twilight Sparkle

"Hey, Twilight"

"Oh, hello, Dash," The lavender unicorn replied turning her head,"What's up?"

"Did you get that book I ask for?"

"Ten Thousand Epic Stunts That Everypony Should Know?"

"Yep, that one."

"Well, I just picked it up" Twilight said, reaching into her saddlebag, and retrieving a bright red book,"here"

"Thanks, Twilight," Dash said as she began flying off.

_You my friend _

_You're a lot like them_

_ But I caught your lie_

_ And you know I did_

Rainbow Dash was flying rather quickly through the clouds. She didn't notice the other pony headed right for her. The two pegasi collided, landing on a nearby cloud. The other pony was a red stallion, with a black mane that ended in bright red spikes.

"Sorry about that, you OK?" He said offering his hoof. He helped the rainbow maned pony to her hooves

"Yeah, I'm fine,"she replied, a little embarrassed,"Hey, I haven't seen you around Cloudsdale before"

"Yeah, Im new around here. So, what's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"It's nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash, I'm Lightning Flash, the best flyer in Equestria."

"Oh, yeah? Have you ever done a Sonic Rainboom? 'Cause I have, twice."

_Now I'm lost in you _

_Like I always do _

_And I'd die to win _

_'Cause I'm born to lose_

Twilight Sparkle walked trough the streets of Ponyville with Spike

"Where do you think she would have gone?" The young dragon asked

"I donno, spike, but I bet she'll turn up soon enough," Twilight reasured.

As if on cue, Dash swooped down and landed next to the lavender unicorn

"Hi Twilight, hi Spike"

"So, dash, where were you those four days?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I was hanging out with a new friend."

"I hope it's not another gryphon like Gilda." Spike said sarcasticly

"Nope, His name's Lightning Flash."

"So, is this Lightning Flash a romantic type friend?" Twilight asked

"What?" Dash replied, flustered "Ye...I mean no...OK, yeah."

"So what's he like?"

"Me."

_Firefly_

_Could you shine your light _

_Now I know your ways 'cause they're just like mine _

_Now I'm justified _

_As I fall in line _

_And it's hard to try _

_When you're open wide_

Dash was walking past Sugarcube Corner, when Pinkie Pie stopped her

"Hey, Dash, I just finished a nice batch of cupcakes, you can have some. So dash waddya say,  
please, please, please, pleeease!" Pinkie jabbered, with a large grin.

"Sorry pinkie, I'd love to, but I'm stuffed, me and Lightning had a picnic earlier."

"Pleease, they're my special recipe!"

"I'm fine thanks." Dash said, nervously.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

_Take my hand _

_We'll be off and then _

_We'll come back again _

_To a different land Now I like this way _

_You can go away _

_If you guess the name_

_You cannot replace_

Twilight Sparkle sighed, her freind, Rainbow Dash, was having a good relationship with another pegasus,  
but recently, they had been dissagreeing more and more, it had become quite anoying. Mainly they argued about little things. Two weeks ago, they were almost inseparable, now, they were on the brink of breaking up.

"Spike, do you think those two ponies will get past this?"

"I don't know, maybe."

_Firefly _

_Could you shine your light_

_Now I love your ways _

_'cause they're just like mine _

_Now I'm justified _

_As I fall in line _

_And it's hard to try _

_When you're open wide_

"It's not like you're perfect!" Rainbow Dash yelled in frustration

"You certainly aren't eather, Dash!" Lightning returned

"Oh yeah?" Dash shot back,"When's the last time you took me on a date? Or, brought me flowers, or anything?  
You're such a jerk!"

"I'm a jerk? No, you're the jerk!"

_Bring me your enemies _

_Lay them before me _

_And walk away _

_Walk away_

Applejack was walking next to her older brother, Big Macintosh, when she saw Dash and Lightning arguing.

"Them two are always fightin' 'bout somthin' or other," The orange pony said turning to her older brother, "Big Macintosh, d'ya think they're too much alike?"

"Eeyup,"Her big brother replied,"They're both too obs'inate to agree on anything, an' too argumen'ative for they're own good."

_WALK AWAY!_

"Dash, I've got somthing to tell you" The crimson stallion said as he swooped down next to her

_Firefly _

_Could you shine your light _

_Now I know your ways_

_'cause they're just like mine _

_Now I'm justified _

_As I fall in line _

_And it's hard to try _

_When you're open wide_

_Have you lost your light _

_Now I hate your ways_

_'cause they're just like mine_

"I think,"He said,"I think we should end this."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, sadly.

She paused.

"So, this is goodbye?"

Lightning Flash nodded.

So you lost my friend Such a sorry end And I don't know why So I choke and smile

"Still friends?" he asked

"Sure," the rainbow maned pony replied.

_SMILE!_

"So, Rainbow Dash," He said,"Wanna race?"

Dash Grinned and her eyebrows angled down in determination.

"You're on!"

_Dear Princess Celestia,_  
_I recently learned that when two ponies are alot alike, they can be the closest freinds. But I also learned that if two ponies share alot of good points, like loyalty, or courage, they probably also share bad ones, like obstinancy,_  
_or being argumentative, but that shouldn't stop them from being freinds._  
_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._


End file.
